


Elites

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Mentions of Blood, Plot Divergent, Plot Fix, Romance, Violence, but that's kind of the whole show, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Hidden within the walls of the French Court, there is a team of elites. Trained to guard, serve, and protect, should the need arise. Ellyana, Emilia, Sam, Rhys, and Bash. Known to all, who must know all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that my friend and I originally wrote for fanfiction.net. I recently went through and edited and fixed things. Hope you enjoy!

_ Twang! _ The arrow hit Miguel in the hip and he hit the ground in pain. Francis ran to his side to help him while Sebastian fought off Tomas. He knocked Bash to the ground and his wound tore open. Tomas pressed his sword to Bash's chest, when someone jumped from a tree, knocking him to the ground.

"You think you can beat me?" Tomas spat, noticing who had ambushed him. "A woman?"

"Who's the one pinned to the ground?" Ellyana retorted. She pulled out her dagger and plunged it into his jugular.

"You alright Bash?" She asked. "Can you ride?"

"Of course I can." Sebastian smirked, attempting to stand. He faltered slightly, catching himself on a nearby tree.

"Francis, how is he?" She called over to the prince, who was helping the whipping boy, Miguel.

"He'll have to ride with one of us." He replied, helping Miguel stand. "But he should be alright."

"Keep him with you. I'll take Tomas with me." She tossed Tomas’ body onto her horse and rode to the castle, Bash and Francis in tow.

Back at the castle, Emilia surveyed the hall. She knew Tomas was bad news from the beginning. She just hoped he didn't do anything irrational to Francis, Bash, or Ellyana. If he even stood a chance against them at all. Emilia only remained at the castle by Ellyana’s request, to convince the king to hold off the execution of Simon. Of course Kenna could do that on her own.

"Emilia," Aylee said, coming up behind her. "Do you know where Mary is?"

"I haven't seen her since before the ball." Emilia lied smoothly.

"Odd. Tomas isn't here either. Neither is Francis."

"I'm sure they're fine." The doors burst open and Mary, Francis, Bash, and Ellyana rushed into the room with Miguel, the prostitute, and what appeared to be Tomas's body.

"What happened?" Aylee cried. "Is he dead?" Ellyana nodded.

"We caught him in the woods about to kill Miguel." She explained, dropping his lifeless form on the floor.

"These two have information for the king and queen." Mary said, leading Miguel and the prostitute to the king and queen.

Emilia sighed in relief as the guards began to unchain Simon.

"Thank you Ellyana." Mary said.

"Of course Mary." She bowed and left the hall. No doubt to the stables.

The king dismissed everyone and Mary, Aylee, Greer, Lola, Kenna, and Emilia disappeared into the queen's chambers.

"That was amazing what you did." Greer complemented Mary.

"It was the right thing to do for me and for Scotland."

"What I want to know," Lola said. "Is how Ellyana knew of Tomas's plan." The other women shrugged.

"We may never know how she learns these things." Emilia replied simply. Her friend practically lived in the shadows of the castle. She knew everyone’s business almost before they did. 

"Just like you never know when I'm right in front of you." A familiar voice drawled.

"Elly!" Mary jumped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." She shrugged.

"I thought you'd be back in the woods by now." Kenna commented.

"I was. But a storm is headed this way. I figured I'd come back."

"And not at the stables? Or the weapons room?" Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Not tonight. Believe it or not I enjoy spending a night in every once in a while."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Kenna said, rising from her seat. "I have somewhere I need to be." She left the room with a wave.

"Where's she off to at this hour?" Mary asked, a note of sarcasm in her words.

"I wonder." Aylee giggled.

"She acts as if they're so discreet." Emilia said. "Half the castle could see it."

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked, genuinely confused.

"You're telling me you haven't seen it?" Greer asked. "The stolen glances? Nothing?"

"No. I haven't."

"Kenna and the King have been seeing each other in secret since you six arrived." Ellyana said, obviously not as into the gossip as the rest of them.

"Apparently, he's making her his new mistress." Emilia added.

"And what of Diana?" Aylee asked.

"Who knows. But she better be careful." Greer said. "If the queen is to figure it out, who knows what will happen."

Outside the window, rain poured down, accompanied by rumbles of thunder and gushing winds. 

Thunder crashed again overhead. "The Harvest Festival will not go as we planned." Ellyana growled.

"Any guests that have not left yet will have to stay the night." Emilia spoke. A knock on the door quieted their conversation.

"Mary?" Francis's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "It's Francis."

"Come in."

"Hello, nuance. I didn't expect you in here." Ellyana scowled at him. He only grinned. "Anyway, Mary, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." She accepted his outstretched hand and he led her out into the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early tonight." Ellyana said, rising from her seat. Leaving the four women to their own devices.

"I must leave as well." Emilia said.

"Would you be going to see Adrien?" Lola jested. "I hear the two of you have become exceedingly close these past few days." Emilia's cheeks turned red and she turned her head away.

"What would you be going to see him this late for?" Greer asked.

"I only need to speak with him for a while." Emilia rolled her eyes and left the room without another word.

…

Ellyana walked through the empty halls next to Bash. Glad to be away from the gossiping Scots.

"I'm surprised you're up and around." She noted. "After what happened in the woods, I'd think Nostradamus would have locked you in your room."

"Maybe he did." He shrugged. "And maybe I found my way out."

"And you think I haven't rubbed off on you." She smirked. "Next time you decide to get involved in a war, though, I'm coming with you." He opened his mouth to argue but she swept on. "Even if you order me to stay here I'll sneak out and you know it."

"Of course you would. Why would I even doubt it?"

"My point exactly." They walked through the halls silently. They stopped before a tall window and looked out at the storm.

"How long do you think it will last?" Bash asked.

"No longer than a day." Elly replied. "Maybe even less."

"Just in time for the Harvest Festival." Bash smiled.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." She groaned. "I'll be hiding in my room."

"You won't accompany me to the festival?" He looked at her in mock shock.

"How long have you known me?"

"Long enough Elly."

"Then you should know better than anyone. I can't stand court functions." She moved from the window and leaned against a stone pillar.

"You won't even accompany me to the shops for an hour at least?"

"Why do you want me there? There are plenty of other people to keep you entertained."

"But I enjoy your company much more." He smirked.

"You flirt with everyone don't you?"

"Absolutely everyone." He leaned back on the wall across from her and his smirk disappeared. "Just one hour. That's all I ask."

"Fine. One hour. That's all. No more."

"I don't expect any more." He smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "It's getting late. I'll be heading to bed now."

"I should as well." Elly said.

"See you in the morning."

"I'll be in the stables."

"Where else would you be?" She rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor to her rooms. The storm relaxing her and lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mary walked through the shops with her other ladies, perusing the trinkets vendors had on display. She spoke happily with Emilia while they looked through a stand displaying various fabrics.

"How are you and Adrien?" She asked her lady. "I haven't seen him today."

"He'll be here shortly." Emilia replied. "He had business to attend to elsewhere."

"You've grown quite close in the past few weeks." Emilia's cheeks reddened, causing Mary to giggle at her friend's discomfort. “Could there be wedding plans in the future?”

“Mary I…”

"Hello Mary." Sebastian greeted upon entering the shops, cutting Emilia off. Ellyana stood next to him, looking extremely uncomfortable in the dress she was made to wear. "Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola, Emilia."

"Hello Bash." Mary replied. "Ellyana."

"You seem to be in a good mood." He smiled.

"Don't make an attempt on my life and you'll find me quite game."

"Well to see you smile is to feel the sun, your grace."

"Do you flirt with everyone?"

"Absolutely everyone." He smiled once more before he and Elly went elsewhere in the shops.

"You're ridiculous." Elly commented.

"As far as you know." He smirked. She smacked his arm in annoyance.

"Meanwhile I'm trapped here because of you." She reminded him. "And you're such a flirt."

His smirk widened. "Jealous, El?"

"Of course not." She huffed. Then she sobered. "You must be careful, Bash. No good can come of that."

"You sound like my mother."

Feigning a gag, she scowled. "I am nothing like Diane."

"Why do you hate her?"

"That's a story for another day." She stiffened abruptly. "Something's wrong."

He was about to ask why when Ellyana silenced him. Her eyes darkened as a familiar blonde came running in, catching Francis' attention.

"Mary needs an explanation. You might as well be the one to give it." When she looked at him, her golden eyes were emotionless. "I have somewhere to be."

Bash watched her curiously as she stalked away. He rejoined Mary and her ladies. Placing an hand on Emilia’s, which was reaching for one of her weapons. 

“She’s no threat.” He assured. “Our friend has already left to handle the situation it seems.” 

She shook her head. "Adrien is here. Tell Elly I wish she used her brain more." She walked away.

Realization dawned in Bash as he explained the Olivia situation to Mary. Ellyana could tell one forest from another by the smell of the leaves. She had left before Olivia announced she was attacked in the Blood Wood, but Elly would have known immediately.

She wouldn't be so foolish as to pay them a visit, would she?

"Excuse me, Your Grace." He nodded to the queen. “I have some business to attend to.”

“Of course.” He headed for the stable. Praying that her mount was still at home.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I do when there are bandits targeting the King's Road." He flashed back. Relief flooded through him, though.

Ellyana smirked. "Please, Bash. I did take down Tomas, if you don't remember."

"And probably others that I never want to hear about." He admitted. "I think I'm allowed to worry about you, though. Some people might know who you are."

"Don't bring this up again." She groaned. "I shouldn't have told you. At least Emilia knows to keep her mouth shut."

"She wants you to use your brain more. At least she had common sense, unlike you, it seems."

"I can take care of myself." She mounted her mare. "Don't worry about me." She glared down at him. "I would worry about Diane if I were you. She seemed... off to me today."

"What is it you have against my mother?" He questioned.

"I told you before. That is a story for another day." She began to leave the stables. "Just be wary of her." She pressed her heels to the mare's side. Her mount took off.

Bash stared after her, worried. He headed into the courtyard finally, wanting to be away from the prying eyes of the castle.

…

Emilia walked through the grounds next the Adrien, her arm linked through his. They wanted to escape the crowded shops for a while.

"So," she began, "what have you been speaking so adamantly with your parents about?"

"My father has grown ill." He replied solemnly. "He wishes for me to carry on the family name. My mother says I cannot claim my inheritance until I'm wed."

"Are you suggesting we get married?"

"I would. But, my mother does not approve of our relationship. She wishes for me to wed a woman of 'higher standing.' As she put it."

"Higher standing?" Emilia stopped in her tracks. "My family is related to the queen of Scotland. Mary and I are practically cousins. We own a large part of Scotland."

"That's what I've been trying to explain to her." 

“I don’t think that’s really what she thinks of me. You know she doesn’t like my position.” Emilia was one of a select few elites within the castle. She could fight with the best of them, and was hand picked to guard Mary with her life.

He took her hands into his own and looked into her eyes. "I love you Emilia. More than anything. I will do whatever it takes to make you my wife. We just need to wait."

"I love you too." She said. "And I'm willing to wait however long it takes." He kissed her softly and led her back to the shops.

Emilia joined Mary and the other ladies, Adrien kissing her hand in farewell. Her hand toyed with the charm hanging around her neck. A present given to her by Adrien.

"I hear Adrien's father is ill." Lola said, once the man was out of earshot. "His mother wishes him to marry."

"Could there be a wedding in your future?" Aylee asked.

"I hope so." Emilia said.

"You mean he didn’t ask you just now?" Mary asked.

"His mother wishes for him to marry someone of 'higher standing.' Though, I think that excuse is just that."

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Greer said.

"Have any of you seen Ellyana?" Bash asked, dashing over to the Scots.

"She's not back yet?" Emilia asked.

"I'm afraid not. I fear she went to the Blood Wood."

"Damn her. Come with me." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him too the stables.

"Get Noctu." She instructed. She tacked her own mare, Levina.

"Sure you can ride in that dress?" He asked.

"Mary's right. You are cheeky." She mounted the white horse and took off in a gallop. Sebastian rushing to catch up with her.

They found Ellyana alone in the Blood Wood next to Olivia's overturned carriage, staring at the bodies hanging by their feet.

"I'm amazed she got away." Emilia surveyed the wreckage. Sebastian began looking over the bodies when he pulled a dagger from its sheath and began cutting one of the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Ellyana asked.

"He's still breathing. He's alive." Neither of the women moved. "One of you get over here and catch him."

"This is madness." Emilia remarked. "They will make you pay for this."

"I will not let him just die here. Now help me!"

"You're not going to say anything to stop him?" Emilia looked over at Ellyana.

"He can make his own decisions." She shrugged.

"I was wrong. Bash is the one who should use his brain more often." He cut through the rope and, wanting to save him as much as Bash did, Emilia caught him.

"They will make you pay for this." Emilia repeated, gently placing the man on the ground. She mounted Levina and rode back to the castle without the other two.

She returned to the stables and untacked Levina. Giving the mare some oats, she went back to her chambers to retire for the night.

On her way to her room she ran into Adrien.

"You seem stressed." He said, looking her over. “Is that blood?”

“It’s not mine if that’s what you’re worried about. We were investigating Olivia’s crash.”

“Getting into trouble, Darling?”

“Bash is the one causing trouble.” She finally looked down at her dress, noticing just how bad it was and amazed she hadn’t been stopped. “I’m just one of the people who's going to have to fix it.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not now, no.” She forced a smile. “But if I think of anything I’ll be sure to let you know. Don’t trouble yourself with it. I’m sure Elly and I can handle it.” 

“Well then, once you’ve changed, might we return to the markets?”

“I’m afraid I’ve had all the fun I can handle for the day.” 

“Then I will join you tomorrow. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will.” Adrien smiled, bringing her hand up to meet his lips. 

“Tomorrow it is then.” He watched her fondly as she made her way to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emilia," Aylee said, snapping the girl from her daze. "Emilia did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Aylee." She said, looking down at her wine. "I'm a bit distracted." She could not stop thinking about the events from the day before. So much had happened she could barely think.

"Is it about Adrien?" She asked, a look of concern etched across her light features.

"It's just confusing is all." She said.

"I'm certain his mother will change her mind." She assured.

"I have a feeling it's not title she's worried about." She sighed. "She hates me for reasons I cannot understand. Perhaps she doesn’t want her son marrying the queen’s guard."

Ellyana materialized at her side. "You know I can vouch for you." There was a glint in her eyes that Aylee did not understand.

But Emilia knew. "I know. It's just... you shouldn't have to."

"And you shouldn't have to be denied because of a stubborn mother."

From the corner of her eye, Emilia saw Adrien walk in with his mother, Jade. Her blood boiled at the sight of the wretched woman. Jade glared daggers at Emilia. She slammed her cup down on the table and left Aylee standing confused, while Ellyana followed.

"Leave me be Ellyana." Emilia growled as the Welsh girl approached her.

"You cannot let Jade get to you." She replied calmly. "She cannot keep you away from her son for long."

Emilia, still angry, turned fully toward her. "What do you mean?"

"His father runs the household. Adrien will run it on his father's death. Jade has no say in these affairs, if her husband or son does not wish it."

"For someone who hates courtly matters, you know enough." Emilia grumbled.

Ellyana's golden eyes flashed. "Maybe I will stop helping you, then!"

"I don't believe I asked you." Emilia retorted, her blue eyes turning silver a moment.

"Now you don't have to." Ellyana snarled, whirling on her heel.

Being outside was no better. Ellyana stopped dead in her tracks. Her anger faded away, leaving her strangely empty.

Across the pond, Mary sat with Sebastian. She had tears on her cheeks as she vented to him. She was obviously drunk. Time seemed to slow down as Mary leaned in to kiss him.

Ellyana brushed passed Emilia and disappeared into the woods. Bottling up her emotions until she was far enough away from the castle.

Emilia stared blankly into the water of the pond. Contemplating what had driven her to act that way towards Ellyana. She was only trying to help after all. She sighed and tossed a rock in the still water, watching as the mirror became distorted.

"Emilia." Adrien said, approaching her from behind. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"I promise you that before the year is out we will be married." He took her hands into his own.

"How can you promise that if all you're doing is trying to please your mother." She tore free of his grasp. The words dripped like venom from her mouth and she immediately regretted them. She saw the hurt in his eyes and her heart dropped. "Adrien I'm..."

"Don't Emilia." He cut her off. "I understand." She choked back a sob as he walked back to the castle.

…

Ellyana wandered around the woods alone for hours. Trying to clear her head of her panicked emotions. She didn't have feeling for Sebastian. Did she? No, it was crazy. She couldn't allow herself to have those feelings. It would open herself up to more danger than necessary. Besides, Bash had feelings for Mary.

Somehow, thinking like that only made her feel worse. She brushed it off. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She wouldn't succumb to these emotions. She had never, in her life, broken down over a man. Much less within the court. That wasn't about to begin now.

She pushed the poisonous thoughts to the back of her mind as she wove through the trees back to the castle.

As she was walking through the woods, darkness began to fall. She heard the footsteps coming towards her and she climbed onto a branch overhead.

"I know you're up there Ellyana." A woman spoke. "No point in hiding."

"What do you want from me?" Elly asked, jumping from the tree. She took one of her daggers from its sheath.

"Only to talk." The woman reeked of the Blood Wood. "You and two others have disrupted a sacred ritual."

"I've done nothing." Her hand tightened around the hilt of her blade.

"You did nothing to stop the bastard. You are as guilty as he is. As is the other girl. A lady of the Scottish queen I believe."

"Give me one reason why I should plunge my blade into your chest." Ellyana growled.

"Nothing. Kill me. I'm of no importance. Either way, we need a new sacrifice. Find one, or we will." The pagan woman's tone darkened.

A vision clouded her eyesight. "No." She whispered. Her voice strengthened. "Touch either of them, and I will destroy this forest."

"You have no power h..."

Ellyana yanked the blade free, grinning as blood spattered her face. "Like hell I do."  
She stalked back to the castle, her dagger still in hand. Her keen eye watching out for any more pagans waiting for her. She found Emilia still standing by the pond.

"Did they come to you too?" She asked. "The pagans?"

"They will not bring harm to any within the castle walls. I can promise you that."

"These filthy heretics and their damned rituals." Her hands tightened into fists. "They could come after Adrien. Or Mary. Maybe even one of us."

"It will not come to that." Ellyana promised. "You have you're blades right?"

"I always do."

"Then you, Bash, and I will protect this castle and everyone in it. We've made this mess ourselves and we will be the ones to fix it."

"How do we plan to do that?" Emilia raised an eyebrow. "The three of us against god knows how many pagans."

"They don't fight like we do." Ellyana smirked.

"Come then." Emilia said. "Let's find Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4

In the back of her mind, Ellyana heard a scream. She recognized instantly that it was Sebastian. She jumped from her bed and ran to his room. Not bothering to knock before she entered. The custom long forgotten with the pair anyway. 

"What happened?" She questioned. "I heard a scream."

"I can assure you that scream wasn't from me." He replied. "At least, not out loud." Sebastian looked ragard. Clearly having been torn out of a nightmare.

"What do you mean, out loud?"

"In my dream," he explained. "Before I woke."

"What happened?" She repeated.

He dodged the question. "What are you doing awake? You should be resting."

Ellyana shook her head. "You know I can't. Not until I know we're safe." She felt as if she should be mad at him. She couldn't bring herself to be, however easy it used to be.

"You can't do much if you're exhausted."

"Underestimating me again are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Never." He sighed and raked a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "You don't need to take all of this on by yourself."

"Yes Bash." She said. "I do."

"This is as much mine and Emilia's problem as it is yours." He argued. “In fact, it is more our problem than yours.” 

“Bash…”

“Come now, Elly. You can even stay here if you feel so inclined. There’s plenty of room.” 

"Get some rest Bash." Elly instructed, attempting to end their conversation. "I'll see you in the morning." She left his chambers and stalked back to her room.

The next morning, Ellyana walked with Bash through the trees to greet the king. Both tense as the pagan threat loomed over their heads. 

"Bash. Ellyana." Mary called to them. She and Emilia joined them on the path. Mary’s face was white as a sheet, and Emilia looked rather frightened herself.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Bash greeted. “Is everything alright?”

"Everything is most certainly not alright." Emilia said. "Mary." The queen held out a hand, holding a necklace with stag-like horns.

Ellyana flinched while Bash stiffened.

"It's left a mark." Mary said, showing them her palm. "What is going on? What is this?"

"It's the pagans." Bash growled. "They've chosen you for sacrifice."

"I told you we shouldn't have removed that body." Emilia scolded Sebastian. "Now look what's happened. Because of your decision."

“Now don’t act as if you’re innocent in all of this.” Sebastian was poised to start an argument.

"Now is not the time." Ellyana snapped, calling the two off.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked.

The vision rose again. Ellyana closed her eyes against it. "Find a way to stop them." She said, head aching.

"We will do whatever necessary." Emilia promised. 

"We must tell Francis." Bash said.

"Let's not worry him." Mary insisted.

"It's too late for that Mary." Emilia said. "They've chosen you. Francis must know now."

“Francis doesn’t need to know anything.” Ellyana cut in. “The fewer people who know the better.”

"Don't worry Mary." Bash said. "We'll keep you safe. But Francis should be informed of this."

“Perhaps you’re right.”

"The carriage is here." Ellyana said. "Let's go before any of you are missed." Emilia hooked her arm through Mary’s, leading her down the path.

“Don’t worry.” Emilia repeated. “You know I would never let any harm come to you. No matter what.” 

“I know that. And I trust you completely. More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

...

Later that night, Bash hovered in the darkness for a minute. With a sigh, he stepped into the torchlight.

Another dark figure leaned against the wall in front of him. "And what, exactly, are you in the dungeon for?" Ellyana asked, shifting so that light slanted across her body. Her face stayed in shadow.

"I could ask the same of you." He remarked.

She shook her head, golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "I am watching out for you, reckless one."

It was the way her voice restrained itself. He knew that after this night he could lose her. 

But he could also lose Mary.

Neither was an option.

"I'm going to take care of the Pagan threat." He admitted softly. "To save Mary."

Ellyana emitted an animalistic growl. "I told you and Emilia, I would do that."

"I don't want you to get any more blood on your hands." He pressed his palms to her cheeks. The unearthly depths flashed with surprise. "Elly..." He breathed, touching their foreheads together.

"You hurt me." She whispered. "When you kissed Mary."

"I know." He sighed again. "I didn't mean to. It's just that I can't let either of you get hurt now." He pulled back enough to kiss her forehead.

When he moved away, she called, "Sebastian!" He stopped and did not turn to her. Expecting her to yell or to curse at him for being foolish. Instead her voice broke. "Be careful."

He walked away in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a banshee woke Emilia. Grabbing the nearest weapon, which happened to be one of Lola's knitting needles, she rushed to check on Mary. As it turned out, Mary's screams were caused by a stag head. It dripped blood over the coverlet, giving off a noxious smell.

"Mary." She ran to her queen's side, the needle now forgotten on the floor. "Mary, are you alright?" She could see the tears glistening in her friends eyes. "Come on." She helped her out of bed, leading her over to a chair in the far corner.

"Who could have done this?" Mary whispered.

"Pagans." Sebastian cursed, entering the room with Francis. The Dauphin sat next to Mary, taking her hands in his own.

"Oh god, what's happened here?" Catherine asked, standing at the door.

"You need to get out of here." Francis and Emilia helped the young queen up and led her from the room.

"Clean this up. Now." Sebastian ordered one of the guards.

"Find who did this." Francis ordered. "Find them and bring them to me."

"We will find these men Mary." Emilia promised.

"I will find them." Ellyana corrected. "You will stay with the queen."

Anger flared inside. "You need me and Bash to-"

"No, I don't." Ellyana left without another word, a blur of movement. Emilia and Bash exchanged a look of exasperation.

"I've said it too many times to count. I wish she would use her head more." Emilia sighed.

"Mary," Francis said. "What's on your hand?" He opened her palm, showing the stag horn burn from the necklace.

"Francis..." Mary began.

"What is going on?"

"Pagans have marked her." Emilia answered.

"Why?"

"Ask your brother." Emilia turned on her heels and stalked away.

She walked purposefully down the corridors, looking out for any other tricks planted by the Pagans.

"Emilia!" Adrien called from behind her. "Emilia, I heard what happened. Is Queen Mary alright?"

"She's fine." She answered stiffly. "Shaken, but fine."

"Who's done this?"

"Pagans."

"They've gotten into the castle?"

"Yes. And they're after Mary."

"How?"

"I will explain everything later." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm scoping the castle now."

"Be careful." He kissed her. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait." Emilia grabbed his arm. "I want to apologise for the other day."

"Don't. You were right." He kissed her head. "I'll see you tonight."

…

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Francis questioned. "How could you?"

"Francis I..." Mary began.

"And you." Francis pushed past Mary, getting right in his brother's face. "This is all your fault."

"Don't you think I know that Brother?" Sebastian retorted.

"What happened?"

"I went to investigate Olivia's accident and there was a man hung for pagan sacrifice still gripping to life." Sebastian purposefully left Elly and Emilia out of the story. No need to get them into trouble. "I cut him down and they chose a new sacrifice."

"And it was just coincidence that they've chosen Mary?"

"Francis," Emilia said, catching the attention of the prince. "It wasn't just Bash's fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Ellyana and I were there too." She admitted. "It's not completely Sebastian's fault."

"So you two assisted Sebastian in interfering with pagan rituals?"

"We did. They chose Mary because of us."

"Then you need to put a stop to this." Francis ordered.

"You think we haven't tried? We've been on constant guard to protect Mary. Assuring she remains safe. Just as my vows stated. So don't for one moment assume that I have not been trying to put a stop to this. Don’t assume that I have not been protecting my queen however it is possible." The Dauphin stood there stunned. "I'm sorry, your Highness. That was out of line. I should go."

"No, stay. We'll need your help." Sebastian pleaded. "I have a plan."

"I'm listening." Francis said.

That night, Mary stayed with Emilia in her room.

"Don't worry Mary." Emilia said for the millionth time, sitting next to Her queen. "This will be taken care of, I assure you."

"When did you become so brave?" Mary asked.

"Frequent travels to French court with Ellyana can do that to you." Mary squeezed her hand. “I spent nearly every day while you were in the convent training.” 

"Let's talk about something else." Mary said suddenly. "It will only worry us more if we continue on this topic."

"Of course."

"Have you talked to Adrien?" The queen asked. Emilia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Mary loved gossip.

"We spoke at dinner." She replied. "He said his parents are discussing whether I will make a suitable bride for him."

"Nonsense. Of course you would."

"Jade still thinks otherwise."

"To hell with Jade. She has no say in the matter." The queen looked horrified. "I've seen the way Adrien looks at you. He truly loves you, that should be enough."

"He said he's trying to convince his father to remove his mother from the matter." Emilia explained. "He trusts her judgement too much."

"There must be some way to convince them."

"Jade will have my head if I go near her. The woman hates me."

"It will be better in time. Trust me." A knock at the door quieted the two Scots.

"Come in." Emilia called. A servant girl stepped into the room and Emilia smelled it. She wasn't as good as Ellyana at detecting it, but the scent of the blood wood was potent on her.

"I've come to tend to the queen." Emilia saw the faint glimmer of a dagger in the girls apron.

"Not a chance you filthy heretic."

"Damn." The girl's eyes darkened and she pulled the dagger. Emilia pulled one of her own daggers. The girl launched herself at her, but Emilia was faster. She pinned her to the ground, holding the dagger to her neck.

"Mary, run. Get the guards." Emilia instructed. She heard the queen running to the door, yelling for guards.

"Wasn't expecting you." The girl spat.

"I guess you didn't expect this either." She plunged the dagger into the girls chest, watching as the life left her eyes. A guard pulled her off the girls body as they took it away.

"Are you alright Mary?" She asked her queen.

"I'm fine." She assured. "You're bleeding." Emilia looked at her arm and, sure enough, there was blood seeping through the white of her night gown. "You should see Nostradamus about that."

"I suppose your right." She never even felt the cut. "Come with me. I don't want you being alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Emilia walked with Mary through the the castle a few mornings later. The Pagan issue had been resolved when Bash had sacrificed a criminal sentenced to be hanged. The women giggled to each other. Whispering back and forth.

"We need to speak." Ellyana said, stepping out of the shadows, startling Mary. "Privately."

"What is it?" Emilia asked.

"He's coming." She held out a letter with the familiar seal on it.

"Who's coming?" Mary questioned.

"No one good." Emilia replied, taking the letter. "I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry Mary, but you're just going to have to trust me."

“I always do.” The queen nodded in understanding and made her way down the corridor alone.

"Why would Sam come here?" She asked, reading the letter.

"Whatever his reasoning, it can't be good." Ellyana replied. The letter read:

Hello Princess  
Be ready for me. I'll be there soon.

"I'm amazed you haven't hunted him down already." Emilia sighed, handing the letter back to Ellyana. "I didn't think he could get away with calling you Princess."

"He lives to patronize me." She replied. "Besides, he'll be here soon. I'll get him when it's over."

"But if that letter had gotten into the wrong hands." Emilia began.

"They would have thought it to be for Princess Claude. Poor information given to a messenger. He should count himself lucky I recognized his seal."

"I'll keep an eye out." Emilia promised. "And I beg you Elly, try not to do anything stupid."

"You and I have very different definitions of stupid." She reminded.

"Of course. How could I forget."

"I'll attempt to not do anything I would think is stupid." Emilia rolled her eyes.

"I have to speak with Adrien. If I learn anything I'll come find you."

"Is he really a priority right now?" Ellyana called after her.

"We all have our own priorities." She replied. "For instance, I know your going to find Sebastian." Emilia giggled at the look of shock on her friends face. It was a rare moment when Ellyana was struck silent.

Emilia found Adrien in the courtyard. He was playing with something in his hands before he noticed her coming. Causing him to quickly slip it into his pocket.

"Emilia." He greeted, a smile gracing his lips.

"You seem happy." She pointed out. He took her hands in his own, the smile growing wider.

"I have something very important to tell you." He began. "I spoke with my parents and..."

"Yes." Emilia interrupted. "Yes I will."

"I haven't even told you what they said." Adrien laughed.

"I don't have to." She replied, kissing his cheek. "Why else would you have been so eager to speak to me?"

"At least allow me to do it properly." He pulled the item out of his pocket and sank to his knee. "Emilia, will you marry me?" He revealed the ring to her.

"Yes, yes I will." Tears of joy brimmed in her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Adrien stood firm the ground and kissed Emilia hard.

They broke their kiss at the sound of a carriage approaching. Emilia turned to see a group of men coming towards the castle.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath. Among the throng of men was Sam. The brute stood at least a foot over the other men and his Welsh features stood out against the Italians.

"Emilia," Adrien put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "what's happening?"

"Nothing good. I have to find Ellyana." She replied. "Please, I beg you Adrien, go to your room and whatever you do, do not go near those men. Nothing good can come of this."

"I'm not leaving you to those men if they worry you so much." He argued.

"I can take care of myself." She reminded him. "Besides, I can't leave Mary. This could get dangerous." She kissed him softly. "I'll come find you when I can."

"Be careful." He pleaded. "I'd much prefer a living bride."

"I'll be fine." She promised. "Now go, and don't do anything foolish."

“If it means keeping you safe. I just might.” 

“Adrien…”

“I’ll do my best.” He kissed her forehead. “Now go. Your queen needs you.” 

Emilia found Mary and Francis with Queen Catherine, waiting to greet the men who had just arrived.

"Emilia." Mary noticed her friend first. She was also the first to notice the worry etched across her face. "What's going on?" Before she could respond, the throng of men entered.

"Count Vincent." Catherine greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Emilia could hear the cold distaste in her voice.

Emilia found Sam easily once all the Italians were in. The brute stood guard to Count Vincent. His dark gaze flicked over her almost dismissively as he took in the royals. A cruel smirk played at his lips and he shook his head slightly.

Emilia felt a cold dread wash over her. She knew nothing good could come of this.

"Mary." She whispered. "We must be careful with him. There's something that feels off about this visit." She looked over at the Count talking to Queen Catherine. She just hoped Ellyana knew of this.

“Could this be the ‘he’ Ellyana was referring to?”

“The guard.”

As if on cue, a cloaked figure slipped in behind the Italians. Its hood turned toward Sam but did nothing. It had to be Ellyana. She and Francis nodded almost imperceptibly to each other and Emilia relaxed.

"I'm taking over the castle!" Count Vincent announced, unsheathing his sword. "Men, take the princes." Emilia made a move for her daggers, but Ellyana shook her head at her. None of the guards moved as Sam seized Francis. Vincent's other men moved to find his brothers.

Emilia lunged for Ellyana. Hopefully they mistook her for an Italian. "How could you do this?" She exclaimed.

Silent, Ellyana pushed her away and went in the opposite direction of Sam. Emilia glared until the Welsh girl was out of sight.

This had to be some sort of plan of Ellyana's. She would never allow someone to take the castle. There has to be more to it.

Emilia moved back to stand with Mary as the three other Scots were dragged in.

"My Queens." Count Vincent mocked. "Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Emilia paced around Mary's chambers where the Count had locked all of them. All except Greer, who had disappeared during the raid.

"Emilia," Lola pleaded. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I don't know." Emilia admitted. "Usually Ellyana is the one with the plan. I just go along with it. Even Bash would be of more help than me. I can’t take on this many guards on my own."

"Well Ellyana is currently occupied with Count Vincent." Kenna quipped. "And God knows what they've done with Bash. They've probably locked him up with the guards."

"You say that as if she's in bed with him!" Snapped Emilia. "Ellyana has a reason for every move she makes. She'd never betray us like this."

"Well then where is she?" Kenna challenged. "Is this her plan, Emilia? To hold the princes hostage and leave us for the count to play with?"

"That's enough!" Mary ended their bickering. "All we can do now is keep ourselves safe."

"Perhaps we can find Adrien." Lola suggested. "Maybe he can help."

"They would have locked him up with the guards as well." Emilia informed her, absentmindedly playing with her ring. "They've searched the castle for anyone who may appear a threat to them. Knowing Adrien, he had his sword out the moment the door opened." He was a great fighter but not a bright strategist The only reason he wasn’t one of the hidden elites. “The damn fool.”

"There must be something we can do." Aylee said.

"It's a waiting game at this point." Emilia said sadly. Suddenly, the door flew open and Greer stepped into the room, followed by Sam.

"You." He pointed to Emilia. She stepped into the hallway.

"What the hell Sam?" She snapped.

"I'm guarding the princes." Was all he said. He pushed her back into the room and proceeded down the hall.

Emilia looked over to Greer, whom, she noticed, was wearing a kitchen maid's outfit.

"Greer what happened to you?" She asked.

"When the raids began, a kitchen boy pulled me in to protect me." She explained. Emilia could tell there was more to the story but didn't pry. "One of the girls gave me a dress."

"What did he want with you?" Mary asked Emilia.

"What he said doesn't matter." She replied. "The point is, Ellyana does have a plan. I don’t know what just yet. But we’re not on our own as I thought."

After a few hours, Sam returned.

"The Count expects you ladies at dinner tonight." He said. He nodded towards Emilia and left the room.

"Who is he, anyway?" Aylee asked. "He can't be Italian born."

"A very dangerous man." Emilia wondered exactly how much she could say without revealing anything important. "He's Welsh. Ellyana thinks he got tangled up with the Italians after something went wrong in his household."

Mary smiled in the hopes of cheering up her ladies. "Whoever and whatever he is, maybe we can convince him to marry."

"I doubt it." Emilia muttered under her breath. Lola laughed, and the sound grated in her head as they started to get ready. She might not have known their full history, but she knew Sam and Ellyana avoided marriage for a reason.

Once the girls were dressed, Emilia slid on her holsters and they made their way down to the dining hall.

Count Vincent waited for them at the head of the table. Catherine sat next to him as though she was unbothered by the intruders beside her, but Emilia could see how she truly felt.

"Queen Mary!" The count stood, arms wide, as if he were welcoming them into his own home. "So nice of you to join us. Please, sit." He motioned to the row of empty chairs beside him. At least he was kind enough to place Mary and her ladies beside each other.

The ladies sat at the table delicately, Emilia directly beside Mary. She looked around the table, surveying every face she saw before her. From the guards standing watch, to the nobles seated around them. In the doorway stood a cloaked figure whom she instantly recognized.

"Ellyana." She whispered.

"What?" Mary asked in her ear.

"Ellyana is in the doorway." Emilia informed. They watched the cloaked figure disappear down the corridor and Mary turned to the Count.

"If you don't mind Count Vincent." She began. "I must return to my rooms for a moment."

"What for?" He asked.

"You see," Emilia watched Mary as she cooked up a lie. "My corset is too tight. I need my ladies to attend to me."

"Be back in ten minutes." He ordered, sipping his wine. The six girls rose from their seats and followed Ellyana.

"Seems you can survive quite well without me." Elly mused, removing her hood.

"It's not enough." Emilia said. "Where is Sebastian?"

"Locked up with the guards." Ellyana confessed. "Along with Adrien." Emilia's heart dropped. Of course they captured him.

"What do we do now?" Kenna questioned.

"There you are." One of Count Vincent's guards approached them. "The count does not like to be kept waiting."

Emilia turned to give Ellyana a final message, but the cloaked figure was gone. 

Foreboding shot through her as she followed the others to the dining hall.

When the ladies returned, they found the Count's men digging through chests of gold. A bribe from Catherine, Emilia presumed.

"It's not enough!" Count Vincent yelled, slamming a fist on the table. "You took my son from me and expect me to take gold in his place?"

"Fine." Catherine's gaze darkened. Emilia could see a plan brewing as she looked to Mary. "Take her virtue."

"Don't come near her." Emilia barked, revealing one of her daggers. Men came towards the Queen, Emilia fighting them off. Two got passed her and grabbed Mary, pinning her to the table.

Suddenly, Count Vincent's men began to drop to the floor. Dead.

"How?" He cried. "We ate the same food. Drank the same wine!" He looked over to the gold on the table.

"It pays to be prepared." Catherine said, as a sword was plunged into the Count's back. Owned by Francis. He and Emilia helped Mary up.

"I'm fine." Mary assured, making the two let her go.

The girls helped Kenna up from the ground who, in the fray, had been hit rather harshly in the face. She seemed in much worse shape than anyone else. Besides the dead men around them.

Ellyana emerged from the shadows, followed by the guards who had been imprisoned. Sam beside her, and Adrien and Sebastian taking the rear. Adrien broke away from the group and collected Emilia in his arms.

"She's hurt." Ellyana said, referring to Kenna. "Take her to Nostradamus." The ladies nodded and led Kenna to the physician.

"Are you alright?" Emilia asked Adrien, lightly touching a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He assured. He tucked a strand of silvery hair behind her ear and kissed her head. "You seem to have handled the situation well."

"My duty is to protect my Queen." She told him, and turned to Ellyana. "This was your plan all along." She said. "Sam to release the princes and you to get the guards out."

"More or less." Ellyana confirmed.

"Why did you wait for so long?" Mary questioned. "Why not get them out in the beginning?"

"The Count had to be distracted." Sam answered. "It was the only chance we had."

"What we didn't take into account was our lovely queen handing Mary over." Ellyana spat.

"Relax," Catherine waved it off. "He wasn't going to hurt her. His men had already come in contact with the poison. He wouldn't have gotten the chance."

"I believe it is time to turn in." Francis said, glaring daggers at his mother. "It's been a long day for all of us." He offered his arm to Mary and walked her to her room.

...

In the courtyard below, Bash and Diane seemed to be having an argument. Ellyana watched as her friend stormed away from the window in the corridor.

"Well, Princess, you're just as horrid a fighter as I heard of."

She lifted her head. "I wonder why I miss you." His smirk only widened. "You know, I should've let you run the tunnels. Keep you away from the fight."

"And you wouldn't have had anyone to watch your back." Sam swept forward and pulled her close. "I missed you, too, menace."

A cough interrupted her before she could open her mouth. Elly pulled out of Sam's embrace merely halfway. "Bash," she greeted, unable to fight her grin. Her warrior was relaxed beside her, one arm around her waist loosely. She caught the flash of anger Bash tried to hide.

"I will find you later. We can go for a ride like old times, right, Princess?" Sam kissed her temple before moving off. She made a mental note to push him off his horse.

Bash stared at her. "I want to be mad, but seeing you alive is not helping."

"Should I have died, then?" She asked coldly.

"You almost did!" He exploded. He raked a hand through his hair. "The fact that you protected your friends was stupidly heroic. I'm glad many of the castle members lived through... whatever that truly was. But another queen's life is not worth yours, Your Highness."

"Say my title again, and I promise to show you exactly what I did to those Italians." Why was it so hard to acknowledge they were both safe?

A muscle jumped in his cheek. "What is that brute to you, Ellyana?"

"A very old friend," she answered instantly. "Not that it matters to someone who thinks only of French royalty. You can't honestly expect me to regret having Sam back in my life, Sebastian."

"I don't. I just never thought you would throw away everything because suddenly you had a fighting partner! Emilia told me what the two of you did, how far you went to save the castle. None of that is bad, I assure you. If only you were smarter about what this scheme of yours was. Sam knows who you are. He should also know, then, that diving headlong into the battle was the worst thing you could possibly do."

Ellyana smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Hardly." He snapped. "You shouldn't be making these mistakes. You are an elite-"

"And you're an idiot." She reached up and kissed him. The fear and anger drained away. When she pulled back, he was speechless. She flashed a smile. "Better?"

"No." He touched his forehead to hers. Her golden eyes flashed. He sighed. "Give me some time with Sam. Then maybe I'll reconsider sharing you."

Laughing, she pecked his lips one more time. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder. "Good luck thinking I belong to either of you!" Hyper aware of his fake glare on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the door stirred Emilia from a restless slumber. A maid slipped into the room and curtsied.

"Everyone's attendance has been requested in the throne room." She informed her.

"Thank you Abigail." Emilia said, rising from her bed. "I'll be down shortly." The maid nodded and retreated from the room.

Emilia quickly dressed and met the other ladies in the hall. Each as confused as her.

"Do you know what's going on?" Greer asked.

"Seems I haven't been told any more than you." Emilia replied, smoothing her skirt.

"The Cardinal has arrived from the Vatican." Francis informed the ladies joining them alongside Mary. Emilia shot them a curious glance. Noticing the pink staining Mary’s cheeks.

"We should hurry." Emilia said. "We'll be late."

When the six Scots and the Dauphin entered the throne room, King Henry was talking happily with the Cardinal from the Vatican.

"What would the Cardinal be doing here?" Kenna asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Ellyana said, appearing from the shadows.

"Nuance. Can you please just enter with the rest of us for once?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately. No." They watched as the king climbed the steps to his throne excitedly.

"God bless us this day." He held out his hand, signaling for Catherine to join him. "There is news. Sent to us by Cardinal Marson. The pipal emissary." Henry raised his cup of wine to the cardinal.

"In England. The Tudor queen is dying." He announced and the whole room erupted in whispers and murmurs.

"While she has not named her successor..." The Cardinal began, the king cutting him off.

"Many suspect and believe, the rightful heir to the English throne, is you." He nodded to Mary. "Mary Stuart." The hall clapped as Henry descended the steps and took Mary's hand.

"The second England's Queen dies you will make your claim." He told her. "Your marriage to my son will strengthen your claim as it will show the world you have the might of France at your side. France fulfills its promise to Scotland. And to you. It's time you two are wed."

Emilia shared a look with Ellyana. They knew what laying claim to England could do.

"We must celebrate!" Henry proclaimed from his throne, raising his cup. "It is God's will."

"Am I understanding this right?" Mary asked Francis. "That a new condition of our alliance. Of our marriage is that I deliver England to you?"

"If my father wants it." Francis said. "The Vatican's support makes him think he can get it."

"Elizabeth has support as well." Mary said uneasily. "Armies she's been gathering for years. You realize what laying claim to England could cost me?"

"Yes I do." He nodded. "It could cost you your head."

The king dismissed everyone and led Mary and Francis away. Ellyana had disappeared. Probably to follow the three.

Adrien joined the ladies and linked his arm with Emilia's.

"Is Mary's claim even strong enough to take the title from Elizabeth?" He asked. "She is Henry VIII daughter."

"His daughter by Anne Berlyn." Emilia replied. "Their marriage was never officially recognized by the Catholic Church."

"Under all circumstances," Greer said. "Elizabeth is a bastard. It would be like trying to put Bash on the throne. Mary is Henry VIII only legitimate relation."

"I have to take care of a few things." Kenna said, breaking from the group. "I'll find you four later." She nodded at the four ladies.

"Where is she off to." Lola asked. "The king is occupied with settling the alliance. I doubt he called for her."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Emilia sighed. "I'm going to see what she is up to." She removed her arm from Adrien's.

"I'll see you at dinner." He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Of course." She smiled at her fiancé. "I'll be seeing you later." She nodded to the other three.

She found Kenna on her way to Diane's room when a priest from the Vatican stopped her.

"You said you are the kings Mistress." He prodded. "How do you do Madam De Portier? You're much younger than I imagined. I am the priest who has been answering your letters. To the Vatican. About your son Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Kenna asked.

"Of course you would want him recognized. But, you must realize, with the Pope's blessing of Francis and Mary's wedding, his desire to service the faithful of England. But your efforts must stop."

"Mine." Kenna spoke slowly. "And the Kings?"

"The king is completely unaware. As you'd requested." He seemed afraid speaking to her. "I hope you understand."

"I'm beginning to." She paused. "I mean. Of course. Thank you." She retreated from the hall and Emilia grabbed her arm as she passed.

"What were you doing at Diane's chambers?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now." She replied, shaking Emilia's hand off. "What matters is that Diane is committing treason. I have to tell Catherine."

"To what ends?" Emilia questioned. "What satisfaction will you get from this."

"Diane out of the way." The tone of her voice left no room for further conversation as she continued down the hall.

Emilia sighed. How on Earth was she the only one to use her brain? 

She rubbed her temples as she returned to her chambers. Running into Adrien on the way there.

"Is everything alright Darling?" He asked. Taking her hands into his own. "You seem to be stressed."

"Diane has been attempting to legitimize Bash." She said. "I'm not sure whether Bash knows or not, but Kenna has gone to tell Catherine."

"If the king were to find out..."

"They could both lose their head." Emilia finished for him. "I tried to stop her. She refuses to listen to reason." She rubbed her temples again, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, sitting next to her. "Do you need to see Nostradamus?"

"I'm fine." She assured. "No need to fret over me. I just need to lie down. I hardly slept last night."

"The attack." He said, recalling the events from the day before.

"I felt helpless." She admitted. "I didn't know what to do. I was," she hated to admit it. "Frightened."

"It's alright to be frightened Love." He gathered her in his arms. "You don't have to be brave all the time."

"My duty is to my Queen." She stressed. "If I need someone to help me protect her, how can I say I've fulfilled my duty."

"Everyone needs help." He assured her. "There is no reason to feel ashamed." He rubbed her arms lovingly and placed a kiss on her head.

"I have to go lay down." She said. "Would you walk me back?"

"I'd be honored." He stood up and offered his arm to her. Which she happily accepted.

They reached her chambers and Adrien kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest." He insisted. "I'll see you at dinner." She gave him a tired smile as he left her.

She entered her chambers to find Mary waiting for her.

"There you are." She smiled. "Patrolling again are you?"

"The people are restless about the news." Emilia replied. "Just making sure everyone remains safe."

"You know you are allowed to relax sometimes."

"I know." She promised. "But with the new conditions, and after what happened last night. I just want to keep you safe."

"You're not just here to protect me." She reminded. "You're my family. One of my closest friends. I want you to be able to relax and gossip with me and the others."

"I took a vow." Emilia said firmly. "Under God. I would protect you no matter what."

"That does not mean you can't relax sometimes." The Queen took a seat on her ladies bed. "Remember. We both have weddings to think about."

"You know of my engagement?" Emilia asked, sitting next to her.

"Do you honestly think Adrien would have asked you before getting your Queens blessing?" Her tone was playful. "The fact that you agreed without that knowledge did catch me by surprise."

"Well, we won't be doing anything about our wedding until yours and Francis'."

"You won't have to wait long then." Mary smiled. "Francis and I are to be wed by tomorrow."

"Please be careful Mary." Emilia begged. "England is a dangerous claim."

"I promise." Mary said. "Now, would you like to join the rest of us for tea?"

"If it's all the same to you," Emilia declined, "I need to lie down a while. The events of last night left me with little sleep."

"Of course." The Queen nodded. "I'll have someone wake you for dinner." Mary gave her Emilia one last smile before leaving the room.

Without changing or removing her shoes, Emilia soon fell asleep on top of her sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilia was shaken from her sleep by a panicked Mary.

"Mary?" She shot up, alert the instant she saw it was her queen. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Catherine and Nostradamus have both told me things I pray are not true." Mary rushed. Emilia could see her eyes glistening with tears. “Emilia I’m so afraid.”

"They told you of the vision?" Ellyana had told Emilia of the vision the moment she arrived at court. She’d had the same one.

"You knew?" Mary looked betrayed at her guardian and friend.

"I did know." Emilia nodded solemnly. “I had a similar one myself. Just before you arrived.” She stood from the bed. "I didn't tell you as to not worry you. I will find a way where this can be avoided. I promise you that."

"He said something else." Mary looked away from Emilia, eyes closed tight. "He told me one among us will die before the next frost melts."

"No one will die." Emilia assured. "Not under my watch. Nor Ellyana's."

"Don't you remember his prediction?" Mary kept her voice oddly calm. "'The lion will fight the dragon on a field of poppies.' Tomas' symbol was a dragon."

"And Bash's is a lion." Emilia realized. "There were poppies there. Where he was slain."

"That prediction came true." Mary insisted. "Who's to say this won't?"

"But Mary." Emilia remembered. "It wasn't Bash who killed Tomas. It was Ellyana."

"Are you certain?"

"She wasn't there." Ellyana stepped out of the shadows. "But she's right. Bash didn't kill Tomas. I did. And I can assure you Mary, my symbol is not a lion." Ellyana presented Mary with the hilt of one of her daggers. Before her was a Celtic knot, pressed between upraised wings.

"It's on all of my weapons." Ellyana said, replacing the dagger to its spot on her belt.   
"The lion never fought the dragon. I got there first."

"But that doesn't mean his other predictions haven't come true." Mary pointed out.

"She's right." Emilia said, turning to Ellyana. "We can't let our guard down just yet."

"Believe me." Ellyana said. "I don't plan on it." Another shadow flickered across the open door. Ellyana straightened. "Sam! Stop lurking like the demon you are!"

“You’re one to talk.” Sam chuckled before making himself known.

The brute ducked his head as he entered the room. Emilia thought it was more from habit than anything. He was silent, but something mischievous gleamed in his eyes.

"What did you see?" Emilia asked instinctively.

Ellyana tilted her head. "Mary, everything will be fine. That is what he saw."

"What I've seen will not be a problem." He assured the ladies. "I suggest you three head down to dinner. They'll be looking for you soon." With that, he disappeared into the shadows again.

"He's right." Emilia admitted. Looking to Mary. "They'll notice if you're late to your own celebration dinner." Emilia straightened herself out in the mirror. When she turned to leave Ellyana was, of course, gone.

Sam was at the far corner of the hallway when the ladies exited the room. Fingers ghosted across his back. There one moment and gone the next. He smirked and turned away. His princess had her job and Emilia had the others safe.

He had a job, too. Ellyana was just wrong in that he knew what it was.

Patrolling always cleared his head in Italy. Francis had granted him that much after his help.

He peered down the hall, eyes catching Mary's lady, Aylee, stumbling down the hall. Almost as if she were drunk. But the smell of herbs told him alcohol wasn't what caused her behavior.

Then he saw her. Clarissa. She followed Aylee close behind.

His eyes flicked in the direction they were going. He was moving before he realized what was happening. The stairs.

He watched as Clarissa threw Aylee down the staircase. Without a moment's pause, he ran to her. Catching her before she could be harmed.

He set her down gently and retrieved something from his pocket.

"You're going to have to trust me, My Lady." Her breath sputtered as the poison spread to her lungs. Pinching the herbs carefully, he slipped them into her mouth. She swallowed without protest.

They were Welsh herbs, so guarded by the highlanders only nobles had access. They could cure the body of any poison by ridding it through the pores, or vomiting.

Aylee's eyes flicked shut. Sam cursed under his breath. Drawing her up to lean on his shoulder. "Stay awake, My Lady."

A sort of hissing sounded from the top of the stairs. He looked up to Clarissa in challenge. The castle taunt moved back to the shadows. Somehow they seemed darker than the ones he traveled.

The blonde shuddered in his arms, and he tightened his grip as she bolted upright. Her body was racked with coughs. Allowing the brief fever to take her, he steadied her with only a hand. His highland blood made him little more than a furnace.

She collapsed against his hand. He brought her close again. She was breathing easier, but every few heartbeats it was still ragged. "I'm sorry if I cause you pain." Lifting the half-unconscious Aylee, he turned away from the steps that would have caused her death.

Welsh herbs did wonders. Except ward off evil girls wearing masks.

"Sam?" Nostradamus asked. The brute silently rested Aylee on a cot. The seer blocked his path back out the door. "What happened?"

His patience snapped. He had a poison to investigate. "She is safe. Make sure she stays that way." With that, he vanished to find Ellyana.

She could share this news with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

"In trade for what?" Bash asked lowly. First England, then Aylee, then his mother's secret breaking free.

Her sly expression was unmistakable. "Nothing I can't live with." She pulled him out of a servant's path. Someone else flickered in his periphery. "She can't control me or you if she can't catch us." Diane continued.

A shadow shot out of nowhere. Diane was pinned against the wall, an engraved dagger to her throat.

"So it was you." Ellyana practically growled.

Bash recognized the tension in her muscles. She was absolutely ready to kill. "Ellyana."

"She's telling you to run, Bash!" She snarled. "And for what?" The dagger drew a red line in Diane's skin, not quite blood. "To save you from the mess she's created? To hide the fact she poisoned a dear friend?"

"I did no such thing." Diane seemed relatively unfazed by the assassin at her neck. "I can show you the bottle I shattered myself. Aylee's plight has nothing to do with me."

The dagger pressed deeply enough to draw the first drop. "But your son's does."

"Ellyana!" Against his better judgment, Bash tore her away from his mother. Her shoulder quivered under his hand. He glanced at Diane. "Forgive me if I don't choose to run away with my mother instead of hiding in the shadows while you seduce my father into giving a damn about us."

Under his touch, the trembling stopped. The assassin was contained. For now.

"Then go on your own. Just swear you'll leave today." She reached to touch his cheek.

Ellyana nearly lunged a second time. Bash forced her to back up with him. A scowl was thrown at Diane's words. "Save yourself."

He had nothing else to say.

As soon as she was gone, Ellyana gave him a plaintive look. "You're not leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Would you rather I risk my life?" He could tell she was choosing to ignore why. He was grateful for it.

"If you haven't noticed, Bash, Sam saved Aylee when she was poisoned. The two of us helped free the castle from its siege." She stepped closer to him. "I stopped Tomas from killing you."

He closed his eyes against the stress of choosing. "I know you feel the safest place for me is here, but what if I don't feel the same?"

When he reopened his eyes, there was a respectable distance between them. He had forgotten how hard her face could become.

"Then I must respect your decision." She sheathed her dagger, finally. "Goodbye, Sebastian de Poitiers. Sam is requesting my help in the investigation."

"Ellyana." His voice broke. She pretended not to hear as she turned away. He just managed to grab her wrist. "You will always be my home, Highness." He whispered. "Don't forget that."

She broke free of his grasp. "Just go."

...

Mary entered the stables dressed for a ride. But the look in her eyes when Bash saw her showed that she had something else on her mind. He readied two horses and approached when Sam called for her.

"Sam?" Mary asked.

"It's about Aylee." Sam wasted no time on greetings.

"Is she alright?" Mary questioned, Sebastian joining her.

"She will be." The brute assured.

"Well what happened?" Sebastian demanded.

"It seems she was poisoned. She's lucky I found her when I did." Sam held the broken cup in his palm. "She's resting with Nostradamus as we speak."

"Thank you, Sam." Mary said. "You've been a valuable asset to my kingdom and to France."

Sam nodded once and left the two alone.

"Going somewhere?" Sebastian asked.

"Not anymore." Mary shook her head. "I have to see my lady. Excuse me." Mary left Sebastian standing confused with two tacked horses.

...

"Thank God you're alright." Greer sighed, sitting gingerly on Aylee's bed in Nostradamus' chambers. As soon as they heard the news of her fall, the four ladies rushed to see her.

"It was Sam." Aylee explained. "He caught me. Gave me the antidote. He came out of nowhere. As if he were an angel."

"Sam is no angel." Emilia shook her head. "But he's a master of poisons and antidotes. It's no surprise he knew so quickly what to give you. Saved my life more times than a few."

"Whatever he is," Lola said, taking Aylee's hand. "He saved your life and I will always be grateful to him."

"Aylee?" Mary asked from the doorway. "Sam told me everything. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mary." Aylee assured. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like your wedding." Kenna smiled at her queen.

"You should rest." Mary insisted. "The others can help me for tonight."

"I want to do your hair." Aylee argued, taking a few strands in her hand. "Have you seen the vail yet?"

"Mary's right." Emilia said. "You've just been poisoned. You shouldn't be running around quite yet."

"Fine." Aylee surrendered. "I'll go to my room. But you have to show me what you do to her." She directed her last statement towards the other ladies.

"Thank you." Mary smiled gently.

"We promise." Greer said.

"Now, what about your wedding?" Kenna looked to Emilia.

"We are not discussing that today." The warrior lady shook her head. "We can talk of my marriage once Mary and Francis return from their wedding tour."

"Fine fine." Kenna accepted, surprisingly easily. "We need to get her ready anyway." 

Kenna and Greer each took one of Mary's arms and led get from the room, Lola following close behind.

"I'll walk you back." Emilia offered Aylee.

"Thank you." Emilia rose and offered her hand to the lady. "I do have a question though. Have you and Adrien discussed the wedding?"

"Not much, as we wish to wait until Francis and Mary are wed." Emilia linked her arm with Aylee's. "My father wants us to live at his estate in Scotland." She admitted suddenly. "Once Adrien and I are wed."

"You're going home?" Aylee stopped.

"Hopefully he'll understand I can't leave Mary." The girl looked out one of the large windows.."

"Have you told Adrien?"

"We haven't discussed it no."

"We can't lose you, Emilia." Aylee shook her head. "Who knows what would happen to Mary if you weren't around."

"I'm aware of the danger this puts Mary in. Which is why I'm not going,"

The two ladies walked in silence through the castle to their rooms. Both thinking of the outcome of Emilia leaving. Neither thinking anything good. When they stopped at Aylee's room, she gave her a sad smile.

"Everything will be fine." Emilia promised. "I'll make sure of it." Emilia hugged Aylee and left her to rest.

"Emilia!" Adrien called from down the corridor. "I've been looking for you. Is Aylee alright?"

"She's fine." Emilia assured her fiancé. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to help Mary prepare for her wedding tonight."

"Speaking of which, would you care to accompany me tonight?"

"I'd love nothing more." Adrien pulled Emilia close to him and kissed her.

"Emilia." Greer said, peeking her head out Mary's door. "We need you in here."

"Right." Emilia pulled herself away from Adrien, her face red. "Of course."

"I'll be seeing you tonight." Adrien kissed her hand. "Greer." He gave a nod to the lady before walking off.

"You're lucky it was only me." Greer laughed at her friends face. "Come on we don't have time to waste. You need to help me with Mary's hair."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you going to actually attend my wedding tonight, Emilia? Or just stand guard?" Mary asked Emilia as her and Greer did her hair.

"Of course I'll attend." Emilia assured. "But I will always be guarding you. I take my vows to you as seriously as I will the ones I’ll make with Adrien."

"Leave the protection to the guards." Mary begged. "I want you to enjoy this night. Get a glimpse of what your wedding will be like."

"My wedding will not be nearly as grand as yours." Emilia shook her head. "I will try to enjoy myself." She promised. "But if danger arises, I will not hesitate to defend you."

"It worries me." Lola admitted, finishing off Mary's makeup. "You fighting constantly. What would happen if you were to not survive a battle?"

"I made a vow." Emilia replied, losing focus on a strand of Mary's hair. "I would protect Mary no matter the cost. Even if the cost be my life. It would be an honor to die for my queen."

"Don't you want a life of your own?" Greer questioned, taking the strand of hair and pinning it down. "What if you and Adrien choose to live in the country? Raise a family? What if you get pregnant? From what I saw in hall just now, Adrien seems fairly eager to begin."

“Greer!” Kenna swatted at her. 

“I’m only stating what I saw.” 

"Adrien understands my position." Emilia said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I have to protect my queen. No matter what." She pinned the last bit of Mary's hair down and turned away. "Now, if we could end this conversation. It's Mary's wedding. No need to discuss my future."

"Emilia's right." Kenna agreed. "Mary needs to put on her gown." To emphasize her point, the girl lifted the gown from its place on the changing screen.

...

Ellyana moved through the shadows as the wedding proceeded. Surveying the ballroom. Making sure none came in to harm the bride or groom.

Mary's ladies danced the entire night. Their laughs mirroring the light sound of the music. Aylee remained seated, however, most of the night. As she was still not all well after the events of the morning.

She eyed Emilia as she danced with Adrien. The two seemed discomforted. Not with each other, but nonetheless they seemed uneasy about something. They whispered to each other nervously. It wasn't behavior Ellyana had seen from the two before. She made a mental note to ask her at a later time. 

When Mary and Francis left to consummate the marriage, and the ladies followed, Ellyana noticed a cloaked figure at the rear of the group.

She swore and followed them down the corridor. Grabbing the cloak and pulling the figure into the shadows.

She was met with and unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" She questioned, pulling a dagger from her belt and pressing it to his throat. "What are you doing following the queen and prince?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked and she pressed the dagger harder against his throat, turning his snark into fear. "I was paid to kill Queen Mary."

"By who?" She demanded.

"Queen Catherine." He seemed to understand that she was not a force to be denied.

"Thank you." She smiled and split his throat open ear to ear. Leaving him for Catherine to find.

...

The next morning, the ladies were gathered in Mary's chambers, filling her trunks for her wedding tour, when the queen entered the room.

"Emilia," she smiled at her cousin, "can I speak to you a moment?"

"Of course." Emilia put away the garment she held and followed Mary to the hall. "Is everything alright?"

"Aylee told me what happened with your father." Mary said. "Now, don't get mad at her, I noticed how uneasy you two were last night and made her tell me."

"Mary please. Don't worry about me." Emilia insisted. "I can handle my father. He has little say at this point anyway. You enjoy your wedding tour and we'll discuss it when we return." As Mary’s personal guard, Emilia, along with a few trusted guards hand selected by Emilia herself, would be present on the tour. 

"I've already prepared a letter to be sent." She confessed. "I want you to be happy. Francis was asleep already so I wrote it. I gave it to a messenger this morning."

"Mary." Emilia shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "You're too kind for your own good."

"With hope there will be news when we return.” 

"With a letter from his queen he's sure to give up his hope of me returning home." Emilia insisted. "Thank you Mary. You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense." She swatted the air. "Where would I be without my finest guard?"

"Send Elly away and we'll find out."

"Honestly Emilia." The queen smiled warmly. "You're not just my friend, you're my family and my personal protector. I'd be lost without you."

"Thank you Mary." Emilia hugged her friend.

“The carriage should be ready soon.” Mary noted. “Are your men ready?”

“They always are.” 

“Off we go then.” 

They joined Francis near his quarters. The Dauphin giving the lady a cheeky grin.

“Certain the castle won’t fall apart without you?” He asked, linking Mary’s arm through his. 

“I’m sure Elly and Bash can keep it standing while we’re gone. I didn’t take too many of their trusted guards.” 

“Only after I stopped you.” Ellyana moved out of the shadows, half smiling. “Enjoy the trip you two.” 

“Thank you, Ellyana.” Mary said.

“Try not to get into too much trouble while we’re gone, Nuance.” 

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

“At least wait till I return.” Emilia teased. 

“Crowds gathering to see you off.” She told Mary and Francis.

“Suppose I should go join the guards.” She gave a quick bow to the couple, before leaving to the stables to retrieve Levina. The horse already tacked up thanks to the stable hand. Adrien waited for her, petting Levina’s snout. 

“Be careful, Darling.” He requested, gathering Emilia into his arms. “I wait patiently for your return.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She pecked his lips. 

“That’s still far too long.”

“Funny. It’s usually the lady waiting for her betrothed to return.”

“We both know I’m not much of a guard.” 

“That’s alright. I’m guard enough for both of us.” She kissed him once more. “I should be going now.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Emilia arranged her men around the carriage, surveying any weak points it may have and placing men accordingly. 

She took the lead. And the caravan was off.


	12. Chapter 12

The tour went entirely without incident. And when they returned, Emilia was itching for some excitement. Not that it was bad that Mary and Francis got to enjoy their tour without their lives at risk. But Emilia never did well stagnant. 

She found Ellyana in the weapons room, sharpening her blades. 

“Get into trouble while I was gone?” 

“Nothing you would have missed too terribly.” Ellyana put down her tools and sheathed the knife she had been working on. “I assume the tour went well.” 

“Mary and Francis are happier than ever it seems.” 

“As it should be.” 

“Do you think we’re passed it? The vision?” 

“Well, no one died before the frost melted, so it seems we are in the clear.” Emilia physically relaxed at Ellyana’s confirmation. “Now that doesn’t mean you should let your guard down.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Shouldn’t you be seeing your fiancé?” 

“I was going to find him now. Since you’re wondering.” She debated leaving, but paused. “Have you and Sebastian spoken as of late?” 

“He’s probably long gone by now.” 

“Now you and I both know that is not true. He’d never leave you.” Ellyana bristled, and ended the conversation.

“Your father replied to Mary’s letter, by the way.” Ellyana went back to sharpening her weapons. “It should be waiting for you in your room.” 

“I suppose I should go see what he’s said then.” Emilia bid her goodbye and made her way to her room. 

Instead of a letter, as she expected, her father stood waiting for her. 

“Emilia.” He greeted, his eyes kind, but something else behind them. 

“Father? What are you doing here?” 

“You know why I’m here, Dove.” He took a seat on the chaise. “Sit with me. We should speak.” 

“Father, if this is your attempt at getting me to return to Scotland...” 

“Just talk with me awhile.” Emilia relented, taking the seat next to him. “Now, why is it you and Adrien cannot live in Scotland once you are married?”

“You know why. I cannot leave Mary.” 

“I wish this idea of you learning to fight never entered your mind.”

“Father, you’re the one who wanted me to be more than just a wife, or a pretty lady of the court. You wanted me to be more.” 

“But a queen’s guard? Emilia, do you really want to put yourself in danger like that?”

“Yes. I do. I would do anything to protect Mary.” 

“Will you at least come visit?”

“Of course, Father.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll make sure we come see you after the wedding.” 

“Thank you.” He squeezed her hand. “Now, if I may meet the young man who has stolen my little girl’s heart.” 

“I’ll have him join us for tea. Out in the gardens.” She gave a maidservant her instructions. “Just allow me to change quickly.” 

…

“I’m so glad your father as given us his blessing.” Adrien walked beside Emilia through the castle, her arm hooked through his. “We can finally be wed. As soon as possible, hopefully.”

“As soon as possible? And why would that be?” Emilia smirked at him. “In a bit of a rush?”

“Why, not at all.” He paused, as if he just realized where they were. “Would you look at that. I seems we have made it back to my chambers.” 

“How interesting.” She bit her lip, as if they both were unaware of the route they had taken. “Shall I leave you for now?” 

“If that is what you wish.” He crooked his finger beneath her chin. “Is that what you wish?” 

“I wish you might invite me in.” Her hands found their way to his chest. “If that is what you wish.” 

“I could wish for nothing better.” He reached behind him and opened the door. “After you, My Love.” 

“Are you sure this is wise, Darling?” The door clicked shut, Emilia’s chest fluttering in anticipation. “What if someone saw us?”

“No one saw us.” He assured, pulling her close. 

“You never know in this castle.” 

…

Ellyana shook her head at her friend, watching her slip into Adrien’s room. She hoped Emilia would be more careful than this. Knowing what it could do to her reputation should they be caught. Fortunately for them, it was only her. Though she had a feeling they might need to speed up their wedding plans. 

She continued through the corridors, spotting Sebastian. She felt a tug at her chest upon seeing him. 

“I know you’re there, Elly.” He said. “Perhaps we should speak.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t left yet.” She emerged from the shadows. “I thought you would be gone by now.” 

“Seems I can’t bring myself to leave.” 

“What could possibly be keeping you here?” She knew the answer, deep down, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“It seems I have some unfinished business to see to.” He met her eyes, and she felt as if he was looking into her very soul. “Perhaps… you might be able to help.” 

“And how might I do that?” 

“I’m not quite sure yet.” 

“Well, if you ever find out, I’m around.” She turned away from him. Ready to go back to what she was doing. 

“Elly wait.” Sebastian reached out for her. “I wanted to apologize.” 

“What is the real reason you haven’t left yet?”

“I couldn’t bare to leave with you angry with me.” He grabbed her hand, surprised when she didn’t immediately pull away. “Elly, you know that my plans to leave were not because of you. Don’t you?” 

“Do you still plan on leaving?”

“I don’t know.” he released her hand. “Do you still plan on being angry with me for leaving?” 

“You know I cannot protect this castle, or those in it, without you.” 

“Please, Highness.” Ellyana flinched at the nickname, and the venom in the word. “You’ve got Sam, and Emilia. Not to mention every guard you’ve got under your thumb.” 

“And yet it is not enough.” She straightened her back, steading herself to turn and face him. 

“There’s another reason that you’re not telling me.” She turned around, meeting his eyes again. “Elly, please just be honest with me.” He cupped her cheek, and her hand met his. 

“I can’t lose you, Bash.” 

“You won’t.” Sebastian kissed her forehead. 

“Please don’t go.” Her voice cracked, and she cursed herself for allowing herself to be so vulnerable. She had to allow herself to be selfish. Just this once. “I will do anything to keep you here.” Sebastian rested his forehead against hers. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” His thumb stroked her cheekbone. “I promise.” 

“Forgive me if I hesitate to believe you.” 

“I wouldn’t blame you.” They stood in silence, Ellyana’s hand finding its way to Bash’s on her cheek.

“I should get back.” Elly finally said. Breaking the silence. “Can’t abandon my duty.”

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead once more before releasing her. “I hope I can gain your trust again, Highness.” This time, the word had a softness to it. Ellyana squeezed his hand once, and vanished back into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellyana watched as Emilia entered Nostradamus’s chambers, looking nervous. Her wedding was in just a few days, so it was possible that she was looking for something to calm her nerves. Though Ellyana knew better. 

When she emerged, she had tears in her eyes. And It confirmed Ellyana’s suspicion. She followed Emilia through the corridors, emerging when Emilia entered her room.

“Dammit, Ellyana!” She yelled, brandishing her weapon. “Don’t startle me.” She threw the dagger to the floor. 

“You’ve been foolish.” Ellyana noted. “And now look what you’ve gotten yourself into.” 

“Can’t you leave anything alone? God, how long were you following me?”

“You won’t be able to hide this for long.”

“I don’t need to. I just need to make it through the next few weeks. Just long enough to keep my reputation in tact.” 

“And Mary?”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She picked the dagger up from the floor and returned it to it’s holster. “Now please, for once just leave it be.” 

“You’re playing a dangerous game. One that will only end in pain for you and everyone else.” 

“Then let me play it and I will deal with the consequences.” Emilia stared her down. “I just need some time.” 

“Fine. But when you need help, you won’t find it with me.” She disappeared into the shadows once again, leaving Emilia alone and in tears. 

…

Several hours passed and Emilia heard a knock at her door. She had stopped crying, but her face was still pink and puffy. 

“One moment.” She attempted to fix herself in the mirror. “Come in.” 

“Emilia, we missed you at…” Aylee paused at the sight of her. “Oh dear, what’s the matter?” She shut the door behind her. 

“It’s nothing.” Emilia lied smoothly. “Just nerves getting the better of me.” 

“Wedding nerves? Well, I can promise you there’s nothing to worry about.” Aylee assured. “I’ve never seen a man look at anyone the way Adrien looks at you.” 

“You’re certain of that?” Emilia decided to play along. 

“Of course. I could only dream of having someone so in love with me.” She opened up her arms, Emilia accepting the hug. “Now, why don’t you join me and the others for tea? It’ll do you some good.” 

“I’ll join you soon.” She promised. “Just allow me to get my appearance in order.”

“We’ll be in the usual spot.” 

…

Once she had deemed her appearance appropriate enough to be seen in public, Emilia joined Mary and the ladies in the garden. 

“We were wondering when you’d arrive.” Kenna teased. 

“What took you so long?” Greer asked. Emilia looked over to Aylee, who gave her a small smile. Assuring her that she told the ladies nothing.

“I had some business to attend to with Ellyana.” She took the open seat between Greer and Lola. 

“Of course.” Mary said. “Even days before your wedding you cannot leave the protection of the castle alone.”

“Well I do have to settle who will watch over you while I’m on my tour.” Emilia dropped a few cubes of sugar in her tea. 

“I’m sure Ellyana and Bash have had these things planned since they learned of your engagement.” Kenna assured. “You need to relax for a while, Emilia.” 

“Now, you all know very well how seriously I take my job.”

“Of course we do.” Lola assured. “But you shouldn’t give up on enjoying yourself.”

“I enjoy myself plenty thank you.” 

“Oh do you?” Greer smirked at her over her tea. “Do tell.” Emilia’s stomach twisted itself in knots, and felt her face turn pink. “Come on now, I’ve seen you and Adrien together.” 

“Wait a moment.” Kenna was suddenly extremely intrigued. “Have you and Adrien…”

“Kenna please.” Mary scolded, though she was laughing. “We could be overheard.” 

“I just want to know a little.” 

“I wasn’t referring to that in the slightest.” Emilia sipped her tea. 

“But now we’re curious.” Aylee teased. “Have you?”

“It’s possible that Adrien and I have… spoken about our wedding night.” 

“Oh yes, I’m sure a lot of speaking was done.” Greer nudged her. 

“I would like to end this conversation, if you don’t mind.” Emilia all but snapped. “You’re making me quite uncomfortable.” 

“Oh relax, we’re just teasing.” Greer said. “But we’ll stop.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you excited for your wedding?” Lola asked in an attempt to relieve the tension. 

“Excited for it to be over if I’m being quite honest.” Emilia admitted, taking a long drink of tea. “I don’t exactly enjoy being at the center of attention.” 

“It’s just for one night.” Lola assured. “I’m sure it will be fine.” 

“And we’ll be there.” Aylee reminded. “It’ll be fun.”

“It’s your wedding.” Kenna insisted. “You should enjoy yourself.” 

“I will. And I’m excited to be married to Adrien. But I’m not used to being the one getting the attention. I prefer being the one watching.” 

“And guarding?” Mary asked. “Emilia, I ask you this as your friend, and as your queen. Please enjoy your wedding. No guarding. No weapons. For once, do not worry about the others in the room. There will be plenty of people to watch over the castle. This is for you and Adrien.”

“I promise.” Mary reached over the table and took her hand. “I’ll do my best to enjoy the night.” Mary smiled brightly. 

…

“I thought I’d find you out here.” Bash entered the stables, finding Ellyana with her mount. 

“Is there something you need?” The tone of her voice was almost teasing. Almost. 

“I saw Emilia earlier. She seemed strange.”

“And that is my issue because?” Ellyana continued brushing the horse. “Her wedding is tomorrow, it’s probably nerves.”

“You know something I don’t, Highness. She avoided my attempts to speak with her.” 

“She hasn’t told me anything.” The truth. Emilia hadn’t told Ellyana of the issue, though she knew herself. “Perhaps she just doesn’t wish to speak with you.” Bash gave her a look. “Even if I did know, it is not my information to share.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll find out eventually.” He moved to leave. “Before I forget. Would you… be so kind as to… accompany me to the-uh wedding tomorrow?”

“I assumed we’d be together anyway.” Bash stammered. “Someone has to guard the guests.”

“Oh, ah, well. I suppose you’re right.” 

“We’re already one elite down. The queen’s guard no less. We can’t afford to let our guard down.” 

“You think someone would make an attempt on Mary’s life?”

“Her guard is preoccupied. She doesn’t have the attention on her. It wouldn’t be remiss to assume someone would try.” She finally turned her full attention to him. “I'd be extra prepared tomorrow if I were you.” 

“Of course.” 

…

“Emilia, may I speak with you?” Mary asked, entering Emilia’s rooms. She looked as if she brought bad news. 

“Of course.” Mary sat beside her on the chaise.

“I don’t say this lightly, or without thought, but I must ask that you step down as my guard.” 

“Mary, why would you ask me this?” She stood, pacing the floor. “You know I cannot just step down.” 

“I only ask this for your safety. And the safety of your child.” Emilia froze in her place. 

“Ellyana told you.”

“She knew you would try and hide it from me to maintain your position as long as possible. Emilia please it won’t be forever.” 

“I made a vow.”

“And tomorrow you will make one with Adrien. I do not want you harming yourself or your child for me.”

“Who will protect you? Who knows you as well as I do?”

“There are plenty of elites in this castle who can protect me. My life should not rest on your shoulders. What does Adrien think of you risking your child for me?”

“He doesn’t know yet.” 

“You haven’t told him?”

“His excitement would get the better of him.” Emilia explained. “He’d begin telling everyone. It would soil my reputation. I only garner respect because I’m still a lady despite my abilities. If word were to get out of me conceiving a child out of wedlock, I’d lose the respect I have.” 

“You know no one would think less of you. Though I understand your fear.”

“I will step down temporarily after the wedding.” Emilia agreed. “But only until the baby arrives.” 

“That is all I ask.” She looked as if she had more to say, but stopped herself. 

“Go on, Mary.” Emilia encouraged. “Tell me how foolish I was for getting into bed with him before our wedding.”

“Well if you’re giving me permission. You knew the risks. You’ve always been one to defy the odds, but I knew that eventually one would get you.” Mary’s tone was teasing. 

“You’re one to talk.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m your guard Mary. Do you think I wasn’t aware of you sneaking through the tunnels to visit Francis before your wedding? You were only lucky you didn’t conceive.” Mary laughed. 

“I forgot. I can’t hide anything from you.” 

“Just allow me to play guard for one more day. Keep up appearances.” 

“I suppose that would be alright. But if something happens, promise me you will let Elly, Sam, and Bash handle it.”

“Relinquish control? I… suppose I can do that. For you, Mary.” Emilia finally sat back down. 

“I am so happy for you, Emilia. And no one could ever replace you as my guard. But you must think about yourself first for once. I always knew the day would come where I wouldn’t have you protecting me. Even if it is only temporary.” Mary took her hand. “You will still be by my side as my friend and closest confidant. That will never change.” 

“I should hope not.”

“You’ll be a wonderful mother. There’s no doubt in my mind about that.” 

“Thank you, Mary.”

“Now, no more moping about. You have a wedding tomorrow. You should be celebrating. Although…”

“Oh, very amusing, Your Majesty.” Emilia nudged her with her shoulder. Laughing.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes, Mary, I am.” Emilia placed her free hand on her abdomen. “I just wish I could do both.” 

“I know. As do I.” Mary squeezed her hand. “I eagerly await your return as my guard.” 

“Shall we go for a walk?” Emilia suggested. “It’s lovely out.”

“It is quite nice. How about I have the servants prepare a picnic for us? Send for the others?” Emilia hesitated. “Don’t you worry. They won’t know a thing until you wish to tell them.”

“That does sound fun.” 

“Consider it done.”


End file.
